gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Excused
Excused was a short-lived, reality-based syndicated dating competition series where singles looking for love try to win dates before being eliminated from contention. Premise The series utilizes a house in the Los Angeles County city of Encino as its setting for the program. Dating In the first round, the two contestants (either two females or two males; for the second, episodes in which the male contestant chooses female suitors are less commonly seen) are introduced and are asked by the host Shlesinger about what they look for in a mate. Originally, the contestants then had to decide which potential suitors that they wanted to let in by watching a feed from a camera located outside the front door of the house to give their first impression by explaining why they should be given the chance to date the contestant; often Shlesinger will give snarky comments to the potential suitors whether they are chosen to enter the house or not. This round was eliminated beginning in the second season and four suitors are chosen before the show for the contestant to choose from, though Shlesinger's commentary was retained as an element. Once four potential suitors are chosen, the two contestants then view video dating profiles to determine based on their personality and other personal details they reveal as to which two people they will choose to go on the third round (starting with season two, the contestants' decision whom to excuse in this round and the additional eliminations shown thereafter are now only revealed once that person is announced to have been eliminated, instead of being first revealed by the contestants to Shlesinger shortly beforehand). The group of four is cut down to two remaining potential suitors, who then will go out on dates with the two contestants. The two contestants then will decide which of the two remaining suitors will go out on a one-on-one date with each of the contestants, in which the contestant has to impress their date, before the suitor decides which one of the two contestants they choose to go out on a second date. Changes in the initial round In the first season, the contestants would travel by van to different locations in Los Angeles for the first four dates. In some episodes, the elimination from four to three contestants would take place at the location of the dates in the face-to-face encounter. In other episodes, all eliminations would take place back at the excused house with the eliminations being announced by Shlesinger over a speaker. The final two dates took place in the Excused house and one of these final dates would frequently be a hot tub date. For the second season, all dates featured in each episode are taped in the Excused house; as such, all four daters are initially seen together before the first two one-on-one pairings go off on separate dates around the premises. The series also introduced a designated "private room" within the house, that includes "hidden cameras" within the room, in which contestants take their dates to a more intimate setting. The Courtyard The show culminates with each contestants choosing whether to meet their suitor in the courtyard of the house. Similar to Dating in the Dark, The suitor will go to the courtyard and wait for his or her prospective partner to join him or her. Joining the other outside signifies that the contestants both want to pursue a relationship; contestants who choose they do not want to pursue a relationship with the remaining suitor (either due to the lack of a romantic connection or simply because the contestant sought to be the one chosen and had no actual intention of pursuing a relationship with the suitor) will not appear in the courtyard. Trivia This is Shlesinger's first TV hosting gig; her second was TBS's Separation Anxiety in 2016. Links Official Website (via Internet Archive) Official Facebook Page Category:Reality Category:Adult Category:Dating Category:Relationship Category:Syndicated shows Category:CBS Television Studios Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:2011 premieres Category:2013 endings